The present invention is directed to a mailing envelope constructed to facilitate return mailing via the same envelope in which an original message is dispatched.
Multi-part envelope structures, designed to be reused by the original addressee for return to the original sender are in general well known. They are frequently used, for example, for sending of invoices, providing a convenient vehicle for return of payment to the sender. Known structures for this purpose, however, tend to be relatively complicated to construct and use, and frequently somewhat costly to manufacture. One example of such re-mailable envelopes is represented by the Blackman U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,980. That patent describes an envelope structure having a pair of overlapping closure flaps, one of which is used to seal the envelope for the first mailing, but is torn away by the addressee to gain access to the contents of the envelope. The second closure flap is folded over the opposite way and sealed to the opposite side of the envelope for return from the original addressee to the original sender. The prior art structures includes a tear-away front panel which carries the original address. Upon its removal, a window or other addressable area is exposed underneath.
The envelope structure of the present invention represents an improvement in the described prior envelope, both in terms of improved functionality, and in terms of economy of manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, an envelope structure is provided, which includes primary front and back panels closed at their edges to form an envelope, and with a flap structure at the top for sealing the envelope. A removable address sheet is applied over the front panel and receives the address information, postage, etc. for direction to the first addressee. The first addressee can use the envelope for return or for the mailing by removing the outer front cover and utilizing the main front panel of the envelope for address information, postage etc. for the second addressee. A dual use flap structure is also provided to facilitate researling of the envelope for a second mailing.
While re-mailable envelopes are, in a general way, known in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved, simplified and more practical design, which is economical to manufacture and easy to use.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and to the accompanying drawings.